Published Japanese Patent Application, Kokai No. 2000-14086 shows a stator cooling structure of multi-shaft, multi-layer motor. In this structure, a stator assembly includes portions filled with a resin of good heat transfer efficiency, and formed with coolant passages for cooling the stator through the resin by cooling the resin.